


A World Away

by KatLeePT



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight, come with us on a magical journey as a spooktacular King, Jareth of the Goblins, takes his soul mate for the first time. Adults only on this fantasy trip!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World Away

The clock strikes midnight. She is as alone as ever she has been, lost in her dreams of a time long gone, a time and a place which every one around her has tried their best to convince her never existed. She knows it did, though. She feels the truths every day in her heart and the very fabric of her soul. She knows the adventure she lived wasn't a dream but a reality. Likewise, the love she felt in that land so far underground was not a fantasy, but it was and is still as unattainable to her as any dream.

She cries in her sleep, as she always does. She weeps for what she lost, for that which she almost had but had to surrender to save her brother. She cries his name as always, but tonight is different. Tonight, he answers.

Her window swings soundlessly open. A snowy white owl glides with purpose into her bedroom, and standing, becomes a man. He is no ordinary man. He is a King of limitless power and undeniable appeal. Yet, she managed to tell him no. She managed to free her brother. She managed to save Toby and condemn them both. Of all the girls in all the lands in all the realms, she is the only one to ever truly break his heart.

He stands and watches her for a long moment. He has watched her every moment of every day and night since she first caught his eye. He loves her now as greatly as ever he did before, and though she won't say the words (she'll never say the words, he knows), he knows she loves him, too. Slowly, he approaches her. Years have passed since he last allowed her to see him, since he last allowed himself to touch her. She is of age now, and although he'd not thought it possible, she is even more beautiful now in person than ever before.

His gloved fingers glide over her bare, nubile flesh. It's a hot night, and she's foregone clothing again. He's often thought she does so thinking it might lure him to her, hoping he might come again and dreading what she might have to do the next time he comes. She longs for him, although she'll never admit it; he can hear the truth singing in the blood that rushes at his touch.

His hands run over her in feather-light touches. He strokes her as she slumbers, strokes her slowly and carefully as though he fears breaking her. He did indeed once fear just that, but Sarah proved stronger than he'd ever thought possible, far stronger indeed than was good for either of them. She murmurs in her sleep, and it isn't until she whispers his name again, "Jareth," that he answers her.

"Yes, Sarah," he replies softly, gazing down at her beauty through one blue eye and one green, "it is I." His hands move from her body to her long, raven hair, and he cups her head as her eyes flutter open.

"Jareth . . . " she breaths shakily in surprise. "Am I . . . Am I dreaming?"

He smiles, as sly as she's ever known him. "Do you want to be?"

She catches at the hand whose palm touches her cheek. "No."

"Do you want me, Sarah?" he asks, feeling the clock onward. "You can tell me in truth tonight. No one needs to know."

She hesitates only a moment. "Yes! I've always wanted you, Jareth! I suspect you know that. But I couldn't condemn Toby to a life as a Goblin!"

His smile becomes more fond, more real, and less sarcastic. "Your heart always did lead you into trouble." But her heart, too, is one of the things he's always loved about her.

He leans down, his open mouth angling for hers. She sees a hint of his glistening fangs. "Jareth, why are you here tonight?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. You're not here for Toby, are you?"

The sarcasm returns to his royal lips. He almost laughs aloud. "No, Sarah. No. That potential was over long ago. You won his freedom." <I>And lost our love in the process.</I>

"Then why?"

His thumb draws across the soft flesh of her cheek. "Isn't it obvious?" he queries. "I'm here for you." His intentions made clear, he draws his lips over hers, and the subtle hint of her taste that he gets is almost enough to make his head swim. She's always wanted him, but then, he's always wanted her, too. He could so easily love this woman, if only she'd let him!

"Jareth." His name sounds like a plea on her upturned lips. His head raises up again and catches her mouth with his. His fangs bite at her while his tongue dives into her mouth. The onslaught of his kiss gives her no chance to ward herself against him, or to shut him out as she's always done before.

He draws her up against him; her bare breasts press into the silken fabric of his ruffled, white shirt. He keeps one hand cradling her head while his other strokes down first her neck and then her back. He can feel the shivers with which his touches shake her. Her breasts are poking hard against his shirt now, and he knows, before his fingers ever slip between her legs, that she is throbbing for him. This is one conquest that is finally to be his, and he knows he is her first. It is a honor he will not neglect.

With but a thought, his clothes disappear; only his amulet remains, glimmering in the moonlit shadows. Goblins hiss, whisper, and laugh, but Sarah can not hear them this night. He's already made certain of that. She floats, because he lets her. His hands caress her quivering body, and where his hands can not touch, his magic does so that she is swept with gentle, searing caresses literally from the top of her head through the ends of her toes.

Her mouth lifts from his, and for one scant second, worry touches him. He won't admit to the real emotion he feels. A King, after all, does not know fear, let alone a King as powerful as he. But when she only cries his name in passion, he grins. This time, he doesn't bother to hide his fangs.

She wraps herself around him, long legs twisting around longer, muscular ones. Her arms wrap around him, and she recognizes at last how special she is as she gets to caress the King. She starts at his back, but then curiosity gets the better of her. She's felt him pressing against her now for a while, and she yearns for more with an ache hotter and stronger than anything she's ever felt before in all her life.

She slips her hands between them and down to cup his staff. He is every bit as strong and long there as she always thought he would be from the way his leather pants had always left so utterly little to the imagination. His hot, red flesh throbs in the palm of her hand, and when she squeezes him slightly, it is he who breaks off their kiss.

"Sarah!" he cries. "You little minx, you never have understood the dangers of that for which you ask!" He's breathing hard as he lays his forehead against hers, and she suddenly realizes that he's holding back to keep from hurting her.

"I know exactly for what I'm asking, Jareth," she returns and squeezes him again. "I want you. I love you! I have dreamed of you every night since I had to defeat you."

"Oh, Sarah, my Sarah," he breaths, threading his long, agile fingers through her ebony locks. He shakes his head in slight bemusement of her persisting innocence. "You didn't defeat me, love. You defeated <I>us</I>."

"But you're here now, and I'm ready! I'm not a child any more!"

"No. No," he admits, grinning widely, "you're not." He kisses her lips again, then moves his mouth to her neck. His tongue laps at the tender sweetness of her flesh. He suckles her neck, building her passion until he can sense it screaming throughout her every pore like a raging inferno. It is then that he bites her, and as the Goblin King's fangs sink into her flesh, he also drives up into her, filling her thoroughly and making both their dreams come true.

She holds to him as he rocks her. Her body is alive with a fire unlike anything she's ever even imagined before. His name screams through her. He resonates through her, and they are one.

"Jareth," she starts to speak, but he lifts his face from her neck and buries his tongue into her mouth. Now isn't the time for words. They don't have much longer left, and he won't have it sullied with meaningless words. Even with all his magic, there are still rules that he can not bend, not even for her.

He holds her all night long. As the Goblins laugh, the Fieries party, Witches fly across the moonlit sky, and Werewolves howl their cries, his soul cries only for hers, and hers for him. He makes every moment, every second, count, loving her as thoroughly and completely as any woman ever in history has been loved. There isn't a single part of her body that doesn't know him, his touch, and his love. Likewise, there isn't a single part of his body from which she shies until they are completely wrapped in a bubble of intimacy that is all their own.

"Jareth," she at last speaks his name as he lets them descend back onto their bed. He can feel the sunlight approaching and knows what he must do. She strokes his hair. He actually lets her mess it up, an act for which any Goblin would be killed upon the spot, but with Sarah, it's different. He still wants her on every part of him, wants himself in every part of her, and fears that nothing, not time or different worlds and realms or any amount of magic, will ever change his feelings. "I love you."

He's waited so long to hear those words. There was a time, not long ago, that he could have done anything for her if only she had succumbed to what they both felt, but now he can't. He smiles, but his lips are thin and there's a touch of sadness to his beautiful eyes. "I know," he whispers.

He threads his fingers through her hair, over her flesh, and down her back before cupping her to him once again. He's still inside, still home within her warmth. He never wants to leave her, but he knows what must be done. He pulls her close, and comes closer himself, until there is no space left between them. They are nose to nose, chest to chest, body to body.

One hand keeps her pressed to his royal side as his other caresses her full breasts. They are marked by his teeth, marks she will wear for a long time but not nearly long enough. She is branded, however, as is he. She may one day love others, but she'll never love them as they have loved each other this night. They'll never have her heart or her soul.

She frowns, gazing deeply into his eyes. "What's wrong?" she asks. Even back in the labyrinth, he hadn't been able to fool her for long.

"Sarah . . . " How he loves the feel of her name on his tongue! As one hand plays with her breasts, the other returns to her face. She leans her cheek into the palm of his hand; he strokes her tenderly, lovingly, almost reverently. "Don't ever forget me."

"Of course I won't! But you're not -- " As the truth dawns with the rising dawn, her face falls. "You're going to leave me now, aren't you?"

He lifts her hand to his lips. "Only because I must, my Queen." He touches her breast again and can feel her heart beating underneath her palm. He smiles, his fangs glimmering in the first rays of dawn. "As cliche as it sounds, though, I'll always be with you, watching over you, just a world away."

There are unshed tears in his eyes as he speaks; she lets hers fall. "Can't you stay?!" she pleads to which he shakes his head. He kisses her hand, then grabs her lips one more time. He's still kissing her, still within her, when he fades away into the morning sun and back into his own bed and yet again alone and a whole world away.

  
**The End**  


**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
